


A Shore Leave Paradise Syndrome

by Jane Jones (raynewton)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynewton/pseuds/Jane%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is always keen to spend time on the Shore Leave planet</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shore Leave Paradise Syndrome

A Shore Leave Paradise Syndrome

by Jane Jones

To Starfleet it was merely a string of numbers identifying its position in space; to the crew of the Enterprise, the first to discover its unusual purpose, it would always be the Shore Leave world; while Jim Kirk could not 

resist thinking of it as McCoy's planet, for it was to the good doctor that its more bizarre manifestations seemed to appear - Spock would have said that that was rather a reflection on the doctor, but that was by the way.

Although... come to think of it, this world meant something special to Spock too, Kirk realised as he fidgeted in the command chair, longing for his own turn to go ashore. In marked contrast to his usual practise, when shore leave fell due here, the Vulcan took his full time, beaming down precisely on schedule, and remaining until the last possible minute. That was his right, of course, and in view of his reluctance to take leave at any other time, Kirk would willingly have extended his entitlement, but Spock refused the privilege; his allotted period was sufficient, he declared.

Kirk was pleased that Spock had found some foam of relaxation; still, it was unusual, and the Captain was aware of a lively curiosity as to how the Vulcan occupied his time. Probably, he mused idly, Spock talked with the Keeper, and was privy to the secrets of the incredible computer that controlled this world.

His thoughts were interrupted as the bridge doors slid open and Scotty appeared, grinning broadly. "Good leave, Scotty?" Kirk asked idly.

"Aye, sir, that it was. You'll be beaming down yourself now?" 

"Yes; I'm looking forward to the rest."

"So's Spock, it seems; he beamed down a few minutes ago." The engineer slid into the command chair as Kirk vacated it. "Enjoy yourself, Captain."

"Thanks, Scotty. See you."

***

The peaceful, placid area of the planet surrounded Kirk as he materialised; breathing deeply he glanced round appreciatively at the tranquil landscape, aware that for the moment he surveyed a beautiful, empty stage setting that awaited only his command to fill with the life he chose for it. For the moment, though, he was content simply to enjoy the space, the quiet, the warm sunshine on his face.

Kirk felt indescribably weary, tiredness that was not only physical. Much as he loved his career there were times when the responsibility of command, the sheer isolation of his position, threatened to smother him; usually such a depression lifted very quickly, but this time it had persisted so that it had been an effort to present his usual cheerful, confident front to the crew. This break would be pleasant, he thought, a peaceful, relaxing interlude; and he began to wonder what form of entertainment would best fit his mood. It was curiously hard to decide - nothing seemed to appeal - and while thinking he began unconsciously to stroll along, idly surveying his territory in the hope of inspiration.

Because of the nature of the planet each crew member had the opportunity to indulge his or her most secret dreams; to ensure privacy, it was an inviolable rule that each visitor beamed down alone and carefully avoided contact with other crew members. *That would suit Spock,* Kirk thought, and recollection of his First Officer began an unconscious train of thought.

"I'd love to know how Spock spends his leave," Kirk chuckled at last, unaware that he had spoken aloud. The speculation was immediately forgotten, but the ever-present eyes and ears of the computer had noted his wish, and the complex machinery swung into action.

Enjoying his stroll, Kirk was in a blissful, unthinking daze as he wandered along, too relaxed to notice that he was now following a narrow path that opened before his feet, leading him towards a grove of trees; when he did at last become aware of his surroundings the music of rippling water lured him deeper into the shade until he paused, hearing the low murmur of voices borne on the gentle breeze.

He recognised the deep voice that was speaking, and started guiltily as he realised that he had somehow strayed into Spock's territory; he should have retreated at once, but then the voice of the Vulcan's android companion reached him and something strangely familiar about its tone drew him irresistibly onward. At last he paused, checked that he was well concealed behind a flowering shrub, and leaned forward.

The edges of the forest curved away to left and right, meeting a high cliff of honey-coloured stone down which a small waterfall trickled to splash into a silver stream. Between the trees and the water was a small hollow of rich grass, starred with tiny, many-coloured flowers; the scent of crushed blossoms filled the air, and somewhere nearby a bird sang a glorious answer to the music of the water. Two figures sat on the velvet-smooth grass; a chess set stood between them, a game in progress.

Facing him was Spock, his face intent, serious as he studied the board. His android companion wore the gold shirt of a starship Captain; unable to see its face Kirk jumped to a conclusion, and for a moment felt a surge of blind, unreasoning jealousy that the Vulcan - his Vulcan - should choose to spend his time with a counterfeit of Chris Pike. Kirk was astonished at the violence of his reaction, and stood motionless as Spock reached out and moved one of the chessmen.

"Checkmate, Captain." His voice was softer, gentler, than Kirk had ever heard it before.

The android laughed softly. "Conceded," he - it - said. "Claim your prize, Spock."

The answer was a sudden radiant smile as the Vulcan lifted one hand caressingly to his companion's cheek.

"If only..." he murmured. "But I cannot - you are not, after all, my beloved. Why do I play this foolish game? Yet it is all I will ever know... this pretence... "

Kirk watched, thunderstruck, as Spock raised his companion's hand to his lips. the android turned, and. Kirk saw its face clearly - the face of James Kirk.

Slowly, without taking his eyes from the tableau before him, Kirk backed away step by step until the trees screened him; then he sank to his knees, pressing his hands to his eyes as he accepted the meaning of what he had just seen. He took a deep, shuddering breath to steady his nerves, and with his clear eyes honestly admitted the truth that had been revealed to him.

Spock... loved him. That truth had been clearly written in the Vulcan's glowing eyes. Loved him... and wanted him. Forbidden by training and custom to express his desire, he had come here, alone, to snatch a small crumb of comfort in this innocent pretence, revealing his shy love to a soulless android who could not turn from him in disgust.

Tears choked the Human as he thought of what that concession to his Human need must have cost Spock; with no hope of return he had quietly gone on loving, had permitted himself this one small, hopeless indulgence. As he thought of that gentle, patient man confiding his dreams to an unheeding machine, Kirk felt a sudden fierce, possessive love overwhelm him.

Spock was his! Why had he never seen it before? All the imagined loves he had known faded into insignificance before that one glorious truth. But... how could he tell Spock? The Vulcan would recoil in shame if he thought that Kirk knew; it would be difficult to convince him that his love was returned.

After a moment Kirk rose to his feet; his keen eyes located one of the planet's sensors, and clearly, deliberately, he began to describe exactly what he wanted.

***

Carefully, Spock reset the chessboard for another game. He noted with approval that his hand was steady; in the early days he had been as nervous with the android as he would have been with the real Kirk. It had never been a conscious decision, to use the resources of the planet in this way, but it had become a sweet habit he could not break.

The first time, alone as always on shore leave, he had been wretchedly miserable; Kirk had just recovered from a near-fatal fever, and Spock, exhausted by worry and the strain of hiding how much he cared, had decided to beam down to hide his anguish in decent privacy. The tranquility of the planet had soothed him a little, and at last, shame-faced, he had sought some ease by whispering aloud his love and longing to the unheeding sky. In truth, he had forgotten the nature of this place, and when he opened his eyes again it was with something of a shock that he found the first of the Kirk-androids sitting beside him.

He had gazed hungrily at the beloved face, fighting an insane temptation to seize the enticing body, to kiss the lips that smiled at him; why should he not snatch at least this illusion of affection? At last, he won; he loved Kirk with a deep, passionate tenderness, and would not soil that love by mating with what was, after all, only a mechanical doll - even though it wore the face that was sun, moon and stars to him.

One indulgence he did permit himself - he spoke of his love, and its nature being what it was, the android had seemed to listen, to accept his hopeless, frustrated devotion. He stroked the hair, the skin, knowing that it was not alive, could not respond to his caress, but his mind supplied the illusion of how it would feel to touch Kirk and be welcome.

So the pathetic, hopeless pleasure was all he knew of love, all he would ever know, for his emotional commitment to Kirk went too deep to allow him to take another mate and he would not degrade the man he loved by forcing him to acknowledge the existence of a feeling that must surely disgust him.

A flicker of movement caught Spock's eye, and he froze into immobility as two figures came slowly through the trees. For a moment sunlight blinded him, and he could only see that they walked hand in hand, a gold-shirted Human, and a tall, slim figure dressed in blue.

Panic seized him as his sight cleared and he recognised Kirk with... For a moment he tried to deny what he saw - his own face superimposed on the android body. Kirk did not appear to have seen him for he paused, and with careful tenderness raised the slender hand he held to his lips; then, without looking round, the Human said softly, "Don't you think we've pretended long enough, Spock?"

He turned his head then, smiling at the stupefied Vulcan; and the wistful appeal, the glowing love in the hazel eyes, brought a wordless cry to Spock's throat.

Slowly, deliberately, the Human sank to his knees, cupping the bewildered face in gentle hands.

"I love you," he said simply, and leaned forward to press his lips to Spock's forehead.

"Jim! You must not... " The Vulcan pulled away as though tho touch of the Human's lips burned him.

"Mustn't I?" Kirk laughed with gentle arrogance, "Will you prevent me, Spock? Can you?"

"No." It was a groan of helpless defeat.

"Then be reconciled. Here, now, all that matters is that... that we love."

"But... "

Gentle fingers on his lips silenced him.

"I know, I know," the Human murmured. "It's all for my own good, as usual, Spock, regardless of what you want. Well, this time, I want; I want you, with all that includes... pon farr, bonding, everything. Or," he swallowed painfully, "if it's all I can have, I want you for just this hour. Love me just this once, Spock - that's all I ask."

"Once - and forever," the Vulcan murmured. "I have refused every opportunity to marry, because in my dreams I have kissed your lips, and could not replace their touch with another's. Leave now, beloved - or become my mate."

Kirk slid one arm around Spock's neck, and kissed the trembling lips. "Was that a dream?" he asked softly. "Spock, I want to mate with you, to love you, to know your love. Will you take me?"

"Take you - and hold you," Spock breathed; his arms closed around the Human as though he held something very fragile, infinitely precious. Kirk smiled and nestled closer, lifting his face to Spock's, his lips parted in invitation. Spock inclined his head and their mouths clung in a kiss of tender giving and acceptance.

***

The shadows of the sheltering trees lengthened as the day drew to its close; Kirk woke from a light doze to find that the body clasped in his arms was shivering, unnaturally cold to his exploring hands.

"Spock, I'm sorry," he said guiltily. "You're so cold - we'd better get back to the ship, where you'll be warm."

"No!" Spock clung tightly, burying his face in Kirk's neck. "Not the ship - not yet. Stay here with me, Jim."

"But there's no shelter... " Kirk halted his worried objection as he remembered where he was, and with a teasing smile he began to recite a list of camping equipment. Sensing his intention Spock raised his head, and both men watched with amused curiosity as the robots appeared with Kirk's requirements. When they vanished again, a small campsite had been erected a few yards away.

Reluctantly, Kirk released his lover and stood up, wincing as his muscles complained at the unusual strain to which they had been subjected.

"Jim! Are you hurt? I should have been more careful..." Spock was on his feet at once, grasping Kirk's arms anxiously.

"No, I'm not hurt - just a little stiff." He smiled reminiscently. "You're a very... energetic lover, Spock."

"I did not wish to hurt you," Spock said shamedly.

"I told you - you didn't... or if you did, it was a delicious pain; I want it again. Now come on - I'm starving. Let's bathe in the stream, and have something to eat; and then... "

"And then?" Spock asked, looking into the glowing eyes.

Kirk smiled wickedly. "I've never had a virgin before. You learn quickly, Spock... but it'll be... 'fascinating' to see how much you remember."

He brushed the Vulcan's cheek with his lips, then moved away to collect a towel from the tent before hurrying down to the stream.

Spock followed more slowly, enjoying the opportunity to watch his lover. Kirk was completely uninhibited about his nakedness, and the Vulcan felt a strong, possessive thrill at the realisation that this beautiful body belonged to him now; and only to him - he had no doubts about Kirk's fidelity. Suddenly impatient, he hurried down to join Kirk in the water.

***

After a light but satisfying meal they retired to the shelter of the tent. Kirk had specified a mattress and blankets rather than sleeping bags, and he was grateful for their warmth as he burrowed into them, contriving a comfortable nest; he pulled the blankets up to his chin, shivering with impatience as he waited for Spock, who was tending the fire they had kindled against the chill of the night.

When the Vulcan entered the tent at last he paused, eagerly studying the human's flushed, excited face; then with a deliberate gesture Kirk drew the covers aside invitingly, exposing his naked body to Spock's avid gaze.

"Come and make love to me, Spock." His voice was a warm, seductive caress and the Vulcan obeyed eagerly, revelling in the abandoned sensuality of Kirk's movements as the Human entwined himself about his lover, pressing his hungry body against the satisfying heat of Spock's.

***

Kirk awoke from a short sleep to lie for some moments happily contemplating the utter contentment, the blissful sense of physical well-being that possessed him. He was still weary, but with a pleasant tiredness that was the result of his exertions earlier, not the grim depression that had gripped him only yesterday.

He was lying on his back, his arms curved protectively about the Vulcan, who slept still between his wide-spread lags, his cheek resting just above Kirk's heart. The Human glanced down at the beloved, alien profile, remembering with astonishment the wild, uninhibited, yet tender lover he had unleashed in his First Officer. Kirk had been a little nervous about assuming the passive role, but Spock's patience, the gentle, cherishing love he gave so lavishly, calmed the Human's fears until he could co-operate enthusiastically in his domination. It was... pleasant... to be submissive sometimes, and with this man he could indulge the longing without shame, knowing that even his own desire mounted, Spock would yield to him just as passionately.

There was an unfamiliar fear in Kirk now as he looked down at the quietly sleeping man in his arms; he had always dreaded losing Spock, but now he knew that the Vulcan had become his very reason for existence. His arms tightened possessively, a pathetic attempt to defy fate, to hold his lover safe; the movement woke Spock, and the velvet eyes glowed up at him, blazing with an adoration that made Kirk feel curiously humble, so that he was compelled to escape those worshipping eyes by pressing his lips to the delicate eyelids.

Sensing that Kirk was disturbed, Spock rolled over and caught the Human in his arms; stroking the tousled hair that lay against his shoulder he asked softly, "What troubles you, beloved?"

Kirk pressed closer. "You won't ever leave me?" he asked.

"I will not." There was a thrilling note of possessive arrogance in the gentle voice. "You are mine, and I am yours."

"But you might... die," Kirk faltered.

"Then so will you. I warned you, Jim - the bondmate link cannot be broken, even by death."

"Are we bonded, then? I thought we'd have to go to Vulcan... "

"Only to declare the bonding formally, should you choose to do so. The link formed as we mated - its existence does not depend on any formal ceremony, but on our own thoughts and actions."

"Good." Kirk sighed contentedly. "Now I can't lose you." A thought stirred, and he looked up curiously. "Is that why you didn't... with Leila, and...?"

"That is why. I loved you even then, Jim, and could not betray my love for you by mating with another. My Human blood was stirred, but the Vulcan in me belonged to you, and was stronger."

"I wish... " Kirk began, and hesitated.

"Yes?"

"I wish I hadn't been so... so promiscuous."

"You owed me no loyalty until now. However, now that you are mine, you will find it easy to be chaste - any other relationship would be merely physical, and would disgust you."

"Even the idea is horrible," Kirk agreed, snuggling closer.

"You have another question, beloved? It is your right to know all that touches the bonding."

"Well..." Kirk's hand rose to fondle a pointed ear. "I was thinking about our different life spans. The bond works both ways, doesn't it. If I die, so do you - and your life is much longer than mine. And long before that, if we don't get killed on duty - I'll be old and ugly, unable to satisfy you. What will you do then, tied to a mate who... "

"Jim, that fear is groundless. Your body, beautiful though it is, is only one reason why I love you. Nor is the difference in our life-expectancy as great as you think - Vulcan years are shorter than Earth's, and as a hybrid I cannot expect the same life-span as a full--blooded Vulcan. I should, however, follow much the same pattern in ageing, retaining vigour and alertness until shortly before death - and in the rare cases of Human/Vulcan bonding so far known, the Human Bondmate absorbs strength from the Vulcan partner and ages in a similar manner. So, in fact, I anticipate little discrepancy - though if it cost me half my life, I would still sacrifice it willingly rather than lose you." His lips clung to Kirk's for a moment, then he continued almost fiercely. "Once I longed to be a true Vulcan, wanted it so badly I caused my mother much grief. Now I desire that which only my Human blood can give me - a Human life-span with you at my side."

Kirk smiled and sought Spock's mouth with his, trying to convey by the passionate intensity of his kiss a love and gratitude too deep for words, Spock yielded instantly, parting his lips to admit the darting tongue, and Kirk explored the Vulcan's mouth avidly, while his hands roamed freely over the submissive body.

Ho drew back at last, wanting to prolong their lovemaking - his lips investigated the delightful contours of Spock's throat as he savoured the Vulcan's soft moans of pleasure.

"This is nice," Kirk said contentedly. "You will come to me on the Enterprise, won't you, Spock? I couldn't bear to sleep alone after this."

"I will come," Spock promised. "But Jim - though I will claim you openly as my bondmate, there is one thing for which you must be prepared." He hesitated, then continued, "I am Vulcan, and to speak of my feelings, even to you, will not come easily. Do not look for any gesture of affection from me in public... my actions when we are alone must convince you how dearly I love you, even though I do not often tell you so."

Kirk thought for a moment, his tongue reaching out to caress an erect nipple. "But you'll come to my bed?" he asked at last.

"Yes."

"Then I don't need words." He grinned wickedly, and reached between their tight-pressed bellies to fondle rigid pulsing flesh. "I can hold all the proof I need in my hand."

"Jim!" the Vulcan protested, colouring furiously; then his protest was engulfed into silence by the delicious mouth that claimed his imperiously, kissing him so passionately that when he was released at last he could only beg avidly for more.

Kirk smiled slowly, and writhed teasingly against his lover. "Spock," he murmured, "this time you're going to have a Shore Leave I promise you'll never forget," and the husky sensuality in his voice bought a smile of shy delight to the Vulcan's lips as he spread his long legs wide, and with a groan of contentment pulled his Human lover tightly into his arms.


End file.
